Meet me Halfway
by CutieTasja
Summary: A love story. This is how Ferb met Natasja in high school, and the start of their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

"Natasja, Dallas! Time to get up for school!"

"Okay mom!" Natasja replied to her mother while her stepsister was still sleeping.

Natasja was a normal teenager: 17 years old, she had blond hair, blue eyes and loved to play music and do art. A year ago she would never have thought that she would live in the states, but that was before her mom had met Mr. Parish. It was a long time since she had a dad-figure in her life, her dad died when she was 7 years old. But aside that she had a new dad, she also gained a new sister, Dallas. She was 13 years old, had brown hair, blue eyes and also loved playing music and does art. She couldn't have wished for a better younger sister. But they weren't that much alike either...

"Hey Dall! Wake up!" The teenager shouted while throwing her pillow to her. Dallas raised her head and glared at her older sister.

"I can't wait until your room is ready. I rise with the moon you know."

"Yeah, and I rise with the sun, deal with it." Natasja smirked. "You need to get up for school."

"Oh right, like that's going to happen." She answered and turned around.

"Oh believe me, it's going to happen. If you're not up by the time I'm back, you'll get a bucket of water over you." The oldest one replied and left the room to get dressed.

All her clothes and stuff were already in her new room, but she still had to wait for her bed to arrive. She went to her closet and opened the doors, grabbed a pair of dark red jeans, a purple top and her favorite jacket. She was in fact a bit nervous that day; it was her first day of school here. After she got dressed she went to the bathroom and grabbed her comb.

"I hope they will like me. I've already had some first schooldays before, but it's always so scary." She talked to herself. "Oh well... Maybe it isn't that bad." She began to comb her hair and made a ponytail. Once she was done she brushed her teeth, washed her face and went to her room again to grab her backpack. She walked toward her window and looked outside.

"It sure is a nice day." She leaned her head on her hands and began to look around. She was looking at the window of her neighbor's house, but there was no moving. A few days back she met a 17 year-old red-haired boy there. It's probably his room too. His name was Phineas Flynn. She was sitting on her small balcony that day sketching a bit when suddenly he greeted her.

"I guess he's already left for school... Oh well, I'll see him tonight." She said and grabbed her backpack. Across the room she finally saw that Dallas was heading to the bathroom.

"Decided to wake up after all?" She teased the younger girl.

"Oh, very funny. I'll see you downstairs." She answered and got ready herself. Natasja giggled a bit and went downstairs to grab some breakfast. She took a place on the table and took some cereals. A few minutes later Dallas was down as well and grabbed a banana.

"So, how are you feeling sis? Ready for your first day at Danville High?" Dallas asked.

"A bit nervous, but okay I guess."

"Yeah, it's pretty ok there, and I'm only a freshman." Dallas and Natasja laughed.

"I'll be a Junior. That means that I'll only have one more year after this one." The blonde girl said.

"Yeah yeah, go on and tease me with it. I know I still have 3 more years to go. Now come on, we need to leave now, it's a 10 minute walk." Dallas finished as she went to the door to put on her shoes, and Natasja did the same. After 10 minutes they arrived at the school.

"Okay Tasja, I'm heading to my class now. You know where you have to be?"

"Yeah don't worry. I'll see you later today!" She replied and waved her goodbye_. 'Wow, this place sure is big...'_ she thought. _'Oh well, here goes.'_ And she walked into the building.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Isabella! How are you?"

"Hey Phineas, hi Ferb. I'm fine, thanks. I finally got rid of that cold from last week!" The young cheerleader replied. Isabella knew Phineas since they were toddlers. Despite she's a year younger than her friend she used to hang out with him all the time. The two even fell in love together, but Phineas didn't loved her back as much so they decided to remain friends.  
In the beginning she tried to ignore him as much as possible, it was the most hurtful thing she ever had to deal with. But it's been a year since that moment and Isabella moved on, and finally got her friend back.  
Phineas on the other hand still feels guilty sometimes for not loving her back as she loved him, but he hates to lie to someone, especially his friends. He has a hart of gold.  
Ferb, the oldest of the three was Phineas' stepbrother. He had green hair and was pretty tall. When Phineas was only 4 years old, Ferb came in his life. In the beginning he didn't wanted to accept Phineas as a younger brother because he was a scared little boy, but after a few months it all changed and the two were inseparable.

"Oh that's great, I'm glad you're feeling better again." He smiled.

"Guys, I need to get moving now. I'm supposed to meet my lab partner a tad earlier in class today. See you after school!" Ferb said at his brother and friend and took of.

"See you later, bro!" Phineas joyfully replied. He then turned back to Isabella.  
"I need to go too, I need to go to my locker and get my math books before class starts. You know how Mr. Evans can be when you forget your books." He said. He still found it a little awkward to be alone with her, and tried to avoid that as much as possible.

"Yeah, that's true. Oh well, see you at lunch?" The 16-year-old asked.

"Yup! See you there. Bye Izzy." He then walked up to the second floor. Isabella waved him goodbye and than went toward the gym for her cheerleading practice.

**xxxxxx**

"Oh man, I'm never gonna find my class in time!" Natasja said to herself, lightly panicking. She hated to arrive somewhere too late. But after five minutes she found her classroom on the second floor.  
"Class 2.06... This is it I guess, Math." She muttered to herself. She puts the hood of her jacket on and grabbed the doorknob, took a deep breath and went inside. She immediately went to the back and took a seat in the right corner, next to the window.

"Who's that girl?"

"I bet she's the new one, you know, from Belgium."

"I wonder what's her name..."

The kids in the class all whispered to each other. The blond girl tried to ignore them, she was already nervous enough. Natasja was a shy girl around new people. Back in Belgium she didn't had many friends in her class, and a lot of them bullied her all the time, that's why she was so nervous.  
She wasn't a 'girly' girl. She loved boy-stuff like sports and video-games, she practically never wore a dress or skirt, and the ones she wore were usually punk-styled.  
The girl took a seat and the bell rang. Suddenly her phone vibrated.

'A text? From Dall.' She saw and began to read it:  
_"__Hey sis, I hope you found your classroom on time! I'll be waiting for you at the gym around 10:55, we have P.E. together. Lunch after it? See ya!"_  
Natasja looked around to make sure the teacher wasn't in yet and quickly texted back:  
_"__Okido, see you then! Math now..."_  
Quickly she puts away her phone and grabbed her sketchbook, pencils and her math book and began to look out of the window.  
At that moment Mr. Evans came inside.

"Good morning class, today we have someone new among us. Natasja can you introduce yourself to us?" He greeted everyone, but there was no reaction from the girl.  
"Natasja?" he asked a bit frustrated but still no reply. The thing with Mr. Evans was that he was a good man, but didn't have much patience. He walked toward her, took her books and dropped them again on her desk.  
Natasja was startled and looked up to the man.  
"Good morning Miss De Wit, I would be very happy if you didn't slept in my class and paid some attention."

"I'm so sorry Mr. Evans! It won't happen again, I promise! I'm still dealing with my jet-lag." Natasja apologized.  
The kids in her class all began to giggle and laugh when they saw that the Belgian girl's face turned red like a tomato.

"Don't let it happen again, I saw your math results and I see much potential in you." He said with a vague smile.

'Great, now they will think I'm a nerd...' Natasja thought in herself while she smiled back at the teacher.

"You can introduce yourself if you'd like." He said while going back to the front of the class and took his seat behind the desk. "And remove that hood, or do you have something to hide from us?" He added.  
Natasja stood up from her place, remover her hood and took a deep breath.

"Hi, I'm Natasja De Wit, 17 years old and I'm from Belgium. I've moved here with my mom last week..." She took another deep breath and continued:  
"My hobbies are: art, music and gaming, my birthday is on 30th October and I love swimming." After she said that she sat back down and opened her textbook, trying to avoid eye contact with everyone.  
Class started and after a few minutes the boy in front of the new girl turned around.

"Hey stranger." He whispered.  
Natasja looked up from her textbook and startled a bit.

"Oh my gosh, Phineas! I didn't see you there."

"No big deal." He winked.  
"Let's talk after class."

"Ok, 'm sure glad you're in my class." The girl smiled. Phineas turned around again and Natasja looked back to her textbook, waiting for the class to be over.

**xxxxxx**

Class was over and Natasja was chatting with her red headed neighbor. Their next class was English. English was usually boring, but the teacher was very nice and she made the class fun. After English was done they had a 15-minute break so the blond haired girl took that chance to go to her locker. She was carrying all her books at once and it was pretty heavy.

"There it is!" She grabbed her heavy backpack and opened her locker with the key she got this morning. She was putting in her last two books, but suddenly someone slapped her books out of her hands. She immediately ducked and picked them back up. When she looked up she saw a girl with long brown hair, a lot of make-up and clothes from the best designers.

"Oh sorry..." She said rather sarcastic.  
"I didn't see you there, you know... With your ugly outfit and all..." She laughed.

"What do you mean?" Natasja asked scared.

"I mean you'd better watch out girl. I know everything about you and I think everyone would love to hear your dirty little secret."

"What are you talking about?" Natasja asked confused while she got up again.

"I mean that I check every new student here on school, and I found out your secret. So if you would want to keep it a secret you'd better listen to me." She threatened her. Natasja puts her books in her locker and shuts it before she turned toward the girl again.

"I... I don't understand..."

"Just watch it, This is my school!" She said while flipped her hair back and left.

'That was weird, I don't have any...' But then she knew what she was probably talking about. With tears starting to fill her eyes she grabbed her backpack and ran toward the closest bathroom she could find. She closed the door and sat down on the toilet and began to cry, trying to forget the pain she felt all those years back.


	3. Chapter 3

Natasja was already an half hour in the bathroom. Class had already started, but she really wasn't in the mood.  
"Why? Why did this happen?" she asked herself, finally calm enough to hold back her tears. She decided to go outside for some fresh air, so she threw some water in her face and walked out the bathroom. The 17-year-old was walking outside behind the school.  
"This seems like a safe place." she muttered and took a pack of cigarets and a lighter out of her backpack. Natasja was an ex-smoker, but with moments like these, or when she's at a party she likes to smoke one once in a while. She lit it and inhaled the hot smoke. It helped her relax once in a while when she's stressed out, but it's not a daily thing. The girl took another deep inhale from her cigaret and for a moment forgot the world. suddenly she heard someone coming.  
"Shit, shit, shit!" She whispered and hided away the cigarette. A taller boy with green hair appeared behind the corner. He looked up and saw the girl sitting on the ground.

"Oh hello. You know, you have to go to class right?" He said to the girl.

"I-I know, I was j-just..."

"I'm just joking, I'm not here to judge you. The name's Ferb." The boy said while he offered his hand.

"Natasja." She replied.  
"Natasja De Wit." She added with a smile and shook his hand.

"That's not a name from around here? Where are you from kid?"

"I'm from Belgium." She explained.  
"I moved here just a week ago."

"Oh, you're from across the sea. Me too, I'm from England." Ferb said while he sat down next to her and took a package of cigarets himself. Natasja watched him with big eyes.  
"You smoke?"

"Yeah, just like you." He said while lightning up his cigaret. "I smelled the smoke, but I won't tell, promise." He held out his pinky and the girl just looked at him confused.  
"What?" Ferb asked, "You've never did a pinky-swear before?"

"N-no..."

"Well, than this is your first." and the green-haired boy took her hand and wrapped his pinky around hers. He then took his cigaret and inhaled it, just like she did.

"You know, I stopped a while ago. I just need one once in a while." The girl explained.

"You're smoking one, so you haven't quit."

"But-"

"No buts, when you smoke, you're a smoker." He said, and looked over at the girl with a soft smile.  
"But I don't mind some company once in a while. Phineas hates it when I smoke..."

"Phineas? Phineas Flynn?" She asked.

"Yes, he's my younger brother. Why?"

"He's in my class, and I live next to him... So that means you're my neighbor too!" She said enthusiastically with a big smile. Ferb laughed a bit and it made the girl blush.  
"Sorry, I'm usually not like this to people I just met."

"It's nothing, I'm usually not talking this much." Both of them laughed. Not soon after it they finished their cigarets and got up.  
"You know, here's my number, text me if you wanna smoke together again. It was a pleasure meeting you, Natasja."

"Thank you, it was nice meeting you too, Ferb Flynn."

"Fletcher."

"Huh? I thought you said that you were Phineas' brother?" She asked confused.

"He's my stepbrother, I moved here when I was 5."

"Oh, we have more things in commune than we think then. I also have a stepsister." She said as they both stood up.  
"I have to go now, see ya later Ferb!"

"See ya!" He said back as they both went another way back to their classes. Natasja looked on her cell, It was 10:50.

"I need to go and meet Dallas now, I hope she doesn't smell too much smoke..." She said to herself as she popped a piece of gum in her mouth and rand towards the gym.

**xxxxxx**

"Hi sis, so how's been your first classes today?" Dallas asked while greeting her older sister.

"Fine I guess." She replied while shrugging her shoulders  
"Oh, I'm in Phineas' class. You know, the boy next door?"

"Oh that's awesome, I never really talked to him much, but he seems like a nice dude." Dallas replied.  
"So where is he?" She added. Natasja flinched a bit at that question.

"What do you mean?"

"You know... If you guys are in the same class, why isn't he here yet?" She paused and right before Natasja wanted to say something she interrupted her.  
"Oh my gosh, did you skipped class already!?" She shouted to her.

"No! I-I just had to go to the principal's office, you know, for looking through my files and so on... Not much!" She explained when Dallas nodded. Just a minute later Phineas arrived, along with the rest of the class.

"Natasja, there you are! I was worried you got in trouble or something!" He said toward the blonde-haired girl.  
"Where were you?"

"It was nothing Phineas, Really. I forgot that I needed to go to the principal's office, so I went straight after I went to my locker." She smiled nervously. She hated to lie to people, but she didn't want them to know about that girl yet.

"Why didn't you text me? Oh right... You don't have my number yet..." He blushed.

"I'm sorry Phineas, I will give you my number later today." She responded.  
"Promise."

"Come on you guys, let's get dressed and go to P.E... One of my least favorite classes..." The youngest complained and made the other two laugh.

**xxxxxx**

The rest of the day went by quicker than expected. The two 17-year-olds were walking toward the exit of the building while they were talking about what kind of music they liked. When they were outside they sat down at a bench and Phineas took his cellphone.  
"Hey, do you want a lift? My brother has a car, I'm sure he won't mind to take you with us." He suggested.  
"You are our neighbor after all, so it's not that you live on the other side of town."

"Oh, I need to wait for Dallas. She had to do something after school, but she'll be here in 30 minutes. I'm gonna wait and walk home with her, but thanks anyway." She replied.

"Ok, maybe next time. See ya tomorrow!" Phineas waved goodbye as he stood up and walked toward the parking places.

"Bye Phineas!" The blond girl replied. While she had to wait she grabbed one of her favorite books out of her backpack: "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban" and began to read, disappearing in the magical world of trolls and wizards.


End file.
